


Late Term Grading

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Professors AU, F/F, teeny mention of Kiyoyui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Saeko is working late to finish grading and luckily Alisa is there to keep an eye on her.





	Late Term Grading

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a small fic/art exchange!!! I hope you enjoy Teppy, this was the first time I had written both Saeko and Alisa, and I kept thinking of a college professor au! Alisa teaches history and Saeko teaches art, but also art history in this fic

Saeko enjoys teaching. She loves interacting with students, seeing their eyes light up as a new solution pops into their heads, seeing all the pieces connect.

But what she doesn’t enjoy is all the grading that comes with it. Even with her teaching assistant, Shimizu Kiyoko, there is still a lot for her to handle.

And of course, she leaves one of her classes’ research term papers ungraded until the very last day before term grades are due.

So there she is, left in her classroom (her office is too stuffy and she prefers to work in the large classroom), scrambling to left coherent and helpful marks on papers while trying to be as fast as possible to beat the clock.

Yeah, maybe putting off grading isn’t a great idea.

Normally Shimizu would be able to help her, but her anniversary with her girlfriend, another teaching assistant for a professor in the history department, is tonight. Shimizu offered to come in before her dinner, but Saeko waved her off, telling her not to worry and have fun.  


Saeko sighs. Man, she wishes she had a special someone and was on a fun date instead of grading papers. At least her students could write well, she has that going for her.  


“Knock, knock!” The art professor is shaken out of her day-dreaming and is ready to report that office hours are over, when she looks up and spots fellow professor, Haiba Alisa. Dressed to the nines as always, she dons a red pencil skirt and white-long sleeved top with tight cuffs, making the sleeves flowy. Almost princess-like, Saeko muses internally. Matches Alisa’s bouncy curls, styled as to look effortless yet perfect. Alisa is the only person who could say “I woke up like this” and Saeko might actually believe her.

She may or may not have a big thing for Alisa. But no one needs to know.

“Alisa,” Saeko greets, letting herself relax as relief sets in. No way did she want to deal with a student right now.

Alisa’s heels clack against the tile floor as she approaches the desk. “What are you doing here so late? It’s past dinnertime,” Saeko continues. Normally Alisa doesn’t stay so late.

“Working out the chinks in next term’s schedules,” Alisa shrugs delicately. She pulls up a chair and sets her briefcase beside her feet, crossing her legs at the ankles.

Saeko shakes her head. Alisa always works ahead. “You mean working out the schedule for the term for the  _ next  _ semester, don’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Alisa laughs lightly. Saeko holds back a sigh. Alisa could do anything and it’d sound beautiful.

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to teach art history,” Saeko complains, rubbing her forehead. “It’s much better to grade portfolios than papers.”

Alisa chuckles. “You seem to have gotten through a lot,” she comments, gesturing to the stack.

“I’ve been bribing myself with my favorite fast-food if I finish in the next hour,” Saeko admits.

Alisa wrinkles her nose. “No, you need to eat better than that!” she chides, gently swatting Saeko’s arm.

“I’m not the best cook,” Saeko chuckles. She reaches for her red pen and uncaps it using her teeth. “Baking, I’m pretty good at. But other than basics? Yeah, can’t cook.”

“You should come over to my place,” Alisa suggests. She takes the papers away to make sure Saeko pays attention. “I’ll make sure you get a proper meal. I won’t take no! Unless you really don’t want to,” she adds.

Saeko hopes her blush isn’t visible. “I’m not going to bother you with that. I’m sure you’re too busy to worry about me.” 

“It’s not a bother if I volunteer,” Alisa points out. She bends down to reach into her satchel and pulls out a pair of glasses and her own red pen. “And I’ll worry anyway, so it’s fruitless to convince me otherwise.” 

“What are you doing?” Saeko questions, watching her. Even something as small as uncapping a pen is elegant when Alisa does it.

Alisa pushes aside trinkets to make room to place down the paper. “I’m going to help you grade, of course,” she simply replies. “I’ll mark small stuff, like grammar and citing issues. It’ll save you time so you can quickly spot the major stuff.”

“You’re too kind,” Saeko says, but doesn’t try to persuade Alisa from otherwise. Normally she’s in the art department, but has been attending history department meetings as she’s teaching art history this semester. She’s seen Alisa’s stubborn determination up close in meetings and she doesn’t know if she’s ever seen someone so gorgeous as when Alisa insisted that  _ no _ , the new funding upgrade is  _ not  _ enough to help sponsor the new history forum event and the budget should be increased. Or when Alisa succeeded in getting an approved summer trip to explore famous historical temples around the country. Saeko may have almost jumped out of her seat when they asked for other professor chaperones.

“You’re smiling,” Alisa comments, not even looking up from her paper. “You look very pretty when you smile.”

Saeko grins. “I could say the same about you.”

“As you should,” Alisa breezily says. “I know my smile is nice.”

Saeko chuckles. “Always love a confident woman.”

“And I could say the same about you.”

They lock eyes.

And well.

Maybe that simple dinner turns into something more.

But Saeko isn’t one to kiss and tell.


End file.
